Le journal de Lily Evans
by Biobio
Summary: Du 31071971 au 31101981, Lily Evans raconte sa vie à son journal intime
1. Avant Poudlard

« Londres, le 31/07/1971  
  
Cher journal,  
  
Il se passe des choses bizarres autour de moi, c'est même à cause de cela que mes amies me fuient, je n'ai jamais eu de petit copain pour la même raison. Tu es mon seul confident : ma sœur Pétunia ne m'a jamais aimée et mes parents sont toujours occupés.  
  
Toutes les choses bizarres qui m'arrivent, c'est moi qui les fais : l'autre jour, une petite idiote m'avait collé un gros chewing-gum dans mes cheveux longs ; j'étais sûre qu'on devrait me les couper, et la peur au ventre, je suis rentrée à la maison. Au moment où je franchis le seuil, le chewing-gum a disparu et mes cheveux sont redevenus comme avant !  
  
...  
  
Je reprends l'écriture de ce mot que j'ai laissé tout à l'heure. Je suis allée chercher le courrier et j'ai reçu une lettre très étrange d'une certaine Minerva Mc Gonagall m'annonçant que j'étais une sorcière et qu'une place m'attendait à Poudlard, alors que mes parents m'ont inscrite au meilleur collège privé de Londres !  
  
Après tout, être une sorcière ne m'étonne pas du tout, puisque cela explique tous ces trucs bizarres.  
  
J'ai l'impression que Pétunia me déteste encore plus qu'avant, ce qui n'est pas peu dire ; en tout cas, mes parents sont très fiers de moi. Une sorcière dans la famille ! Je dois me rendre dans un endroit appelé « le Chemin de Traverse » et comme c'est un endroit pour sorciers, j'espère le trouver facilement.  
  
...  
  
le 1er août 1971,  
  
Ca y est ! J'ai acheté toutes mes affaires au Chemin de Traverse, que j'ai trouvé sans trop de peine. Je n'arrive pas à y croire : j'ai une baguette magique ; elle est en bois de houx avec un crin de licorne à l'intérieur, elle mesure 28,2 cm et est excellente pour les enchantements, d'après ce que m'a dit Mr Ollivander.  
  
J'ai hâte d'être à la rentrée : c'est le 1er septembre que je dois prendre « le Poudlard Express ». En attendant, je vais dévorer mes bouquins, pour ne pas avoir l'air d'une idiote en entrant dans le monde de la sorcellerie. 


	2. Une nouvelle vie

Le journal de Lily Evans  
  
Chapitre 2 : Une nouvelle vie  
  
« Poudlard, le 1er septembre 1971  
  
Cher journal,  
  
Ça y est ! Je suis à Poudlard, je n'en reviens toujours pas. De plus, j'ai été envoyée à Gryffondor, qui est de loin la meilleure maison. Et devine quoi ! Je me suis fait quatre nouveaux amis : James Potter, Sirius Black, Rémus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow dans le train. Sirius et James m'ont paru très farceurs ils sont prêts à tout pour faire des blagues aux Serpentard car ils les détestent Rémus c'est le gentil de la bande, il est adorable et juste avec tout le monde : je l'adore déjà ! Quant à Peter, c'est le chétif, il n'est pas très intelligent malgré sa sympathie. Demain, les cours commencent et celui que j'attends avec le plus d'impatience, c'est celui de métamorphose.  
  
Le 2 septembre 1971  
  
Ma journée s'est passée à merveille. J'ai adoré le cours de métamorphose donné par le professeur Mc Gonagall qui est très sévère, mais elle a un cœur d'or. Rémus et moi avons été les seuls de la classe à avoir réussi à changer une allumette en aiguille. James et Sirius ont déjà réussi à se mettre à dos deux élèves de Serpentard : Lucius Malefoy et Severus Rogue. Ils leur en font voir de toutes les couleurs à «leurs chers Serpentard ». Rémus participe très peu aux blagues de James et Sirius Peter ne cesse de les encourager à les faire, mais au moment des punitions, il se lave les mains ! Des rumeurs disent qu'à la fin du mois, un Saule Cogneur sera planté dans le parc de Poudlard. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tout ce que je vois, c'est que Rémus me semble très pâle, et quand je lui demande ce qui ne va pas, il me répond que tout va bien. J'ai un cours d'histoire de la magie qui va commencer. D'après James, Peter et Sirius, c'est le cours le plus ennuyeux qui existe dans le monde de la sorcellerie.  
  
Le 5 septembre 1971  
  
Au fur et à mesure que les jours passent, je découvre un peu plus la magie. Je suis contente d'être une sorcière. Les garçons m'inquiètent : Sirius et James explorent les couloirs de Poudlard la nuit, sous la cape d'invisibilité de James, Rémus me semble de plus en plus malade et Peter s'empiffre tellement qu'on dirait qu'il va exploser ! Il est déjà allé 2 fois à l'infirmerie pour mal de ventre. J'ai reçu une lettre de mes parents aujourd'hui, et quelque chose qui ne m'a pas surprise, c'est que Pétunia n'ait pas signé, ni même marqué un petit mot. Elle est toujours aussi jalouse, et mes parents toujours aussi occupés.  
  
Le 6 septembre 1971  
  
Ça y est ! James et Sirius ont enfin trouvé un prétexte pour déclencher une bagarre avec les Serpentard : pendant le cours de vol sur balai qu'on a avec eux, Malefoy m'a traitée de «Sang-de-Bourbe » et tout de suite, les garçons lui sont tombés dessus. Rémus m'a expliqué que «Sang-de-Bourbe » était une insulte pour un sorcier ou une sorcière né(e) de parents moldus. Résultat : Malefoy est à l'infirmerie avec un coquard, James et Sirius sont en retenue. Je les ai remerciés de m'avoir défendue.  
  
Le 10 septembre 1971  
  
Aujourd'hui, je suis en colère contre James et Sirius parce qu'ils m'ont fait une farce : ils ont versé une potion dans mon verre qui a changé la couleur de mes yeux, qui sont devenus rouges ! Sirius a même dit que ça allait bien avec les cheveux, j'ai cru que j'allais l'étrangler ! J'ai pris ma revanche en refusant de les aider pour leur devoir de métamorphose (matière où ils sont très mauvais tous les deux), alors ils se sont fâchés et sont allés voir Rémus, qui ne les a pas aidés non plus. Il leur a expliqué pourquoi j'avais refusé de les aider. Bon, je te laisse car là, James et Sirius arrivent vers moi. Pour s'excuser, j'espère ! 


	3. Un élève bien perturbateur

« Le 1èr octobre 1971  
  
Mon cher journal,  
  
Voilà un bon moment que je n'ai plus touché à toi, mais c'était pour te dire plus de choses. Commençons par le commencement : lorsque je t'ai quitté, James et Sirius m'avaient fait une blague dont je m'étais vengée grâce à la métamorphose ils sont venus vers moi et...oh miracle ! Ils se sont excusés ! Pour cette fois-là ! Ils m'ont bien laissée entendre que je n'étais pas à l'abri de leurs farces futures. Voilà où j'en étais avec eux. Avec Rémus et Peter, ils veulent jouer les durs à Poudlard et se faire « une réputation de feu ! » Je suis devenue amie avec une Gryffondor de 3ème année qui s'appelle Laura Basford (elle sera la future Mme Finnigan, et mère de Seamus) et sa cousine Marie, qui est en 2ème année à Serdaigle. Elles m'aident à apprendre les coins encore obscurs de la sorcellerie. Elles sont géniales. Je vais te laisser pour aujourd'hui. Vivement demain !  
  
Le 3 octobre 1971,  
  
Mon cher journal,  
  
J'ai reçu aujourd'hui une lettre de mes parents à laquelle je n'ai pas pu encore répondre car je suis débordée. Ils m'apprennent la bêtise de Pétunia : elle avait été chargée de changer l'eau de mon poisson rouge que mon meilleur ami Antoine (un moldu) m'avait offert pour mon anniversaire. Figure-toi qu'elle a « accidentellement »vidé l'eau dans l'évier et le poisson avec ! ! En apprenant ça, j'ai eu envie de l'étrangler. « Accidentellement », tu parles ! Ma sœur a toujours détesté les animaux ! Et tout particulièrement les miens, comme par hasard ! Il faut dire qu'elle déteste aussi Antoine, mais ça, j'ignore pourquoi. J'ai raconté ça aux garçons : James, Sirius et Peter ont hurlé de rire dans toute la Grande Salle ! La table des Gryffondor ne se faisait pas remarquer ! Rémus a été le seul à me comprendre. Ce qu'il peut être compréhensif, celui-là !  
  
Le 6 octobre 1971,  
  
Mon cher journal,  
  
J'ai enfin pu répondre à mes parents et bien entendu, j'ai laissé exploser ma colère. J'ai expliqué à ma mère qu'il était impossible de me téléphoner à Poudlard car il y a trop d'ondes magiques dans l'air, les appareils se détraqueraient complètement. Je me demande comment elle va le prendre, elle à qui je manque tellement. Je lui ai promis de venir pour Noël.  
  
Le 15 octobre 1971,  
  
Mon cher journal,  
  
Il ne s'est rien passé d'extraordinaire depuis la dernière fois : les garçons continuent leurs blagues sur les Serpentard. Ah si ! Il y a un élève de Serdaigle, Gilderoy Lockhart, qui est en 1ère année, qui nous ennuie tout particulièrement. Il raconte à qui veut l'entendre que son père a voulu sauver la tour Eiffel d'une « destruction certaine » et qu'il l'a aidé qu'il a sauvé des moldus d'un incendie où il était clair qu'ils allaient périr... Evidemment, personne ne croit à ses histoires car à chaque fois, quelque chose sonne faux. Mais la meilleure, c'est qu'il veut faire partie des Maraudeurs ! C'est vrai que je ne te l'ai pas dit, les Maraudeurs sont : James, Rémus, Sirius et Peter ! Et évidemment, comme je suis une amie des Maraudeurs, G.L ne me lâche plus d'une semelle. S'il espère que je vais supplier les Maraudeurs de l'accepter dans leur bande, il se trompe ! Ce Serdaigle est presque pire que tous les Serpentard réunis ! J'espère qu'il va vite arrêter de jouer au « toutou serdaiglois » comme disent les garçons. Je me demande comment Marie fait pour le supporter, dans la salle commune ! Espérons qu'il ne demande pas à Dumbledore de repasser le choixpeau pour se faire envoyer à Gryffondor ! Je crois que je ne le supporterais pas non, je crois que TOUS les Gryffondor ne le supporteraient pas ! De toute façon, il n'a pas les qualités pour être à Gryffondor, le choixpeau le lui a dit ! Si tu avais vu la tête qu'il a fait, il en avait les larmes aux yeux ! Il comptait être envoyé à Gryffondor parce que c'était la maison de sa mère ! Allez, assez bavardé, je te laisse. » 


	4. Quidditch et nouvelle connaissance

« Cher journal, 31/10/1971  
  
Un match de Quidditch opposant Serpentard à Gryffondor va avoir lieu tout à l'heure. Je me demande à quoi ça peut bien ressembler, les Maraudeurs ont essayé de m'en dire les grandes lignes, mais je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir tout bien compris.  
  
Cher journal, 01/11/1971  
  
Le match d'hier était super je n'imaginais pas du tout le Quidditch comme ça. J'ai même failli me prendre un Cognard en pleine tête, heureusement que l'un des batteurs de Gryffondor est arrivé. Malheureusement, le match s'est terminé après 1h23 de jeu par la victoire des Serpentard ! James et Sirius étaient comme fous furieux, si tu les avais vus : pendant tout le repas, ils n'ont pas cessé d'adresser des signes obscènes à la table des Serpentard ! Mais dommage pour eux : le professeur Mc Gonagall les a repérés elle leur a donné 5 jours de retenue et a enlevé 20 points à Gryffondor. Mais la retenue, les garçons s'en moquent complètement : ils m'ont dit qu'ils avaient l'intention d'utiliser leurs miroirs à Double Sens pour pouvoir communiquer. Au fait, j'ai oublié de te dire que Gryffondor s'est incliné 240 à 210 face à Serpentard.  
  
Cher journal, 15/11/1971  
  
J'ai fait une nouvelle connaissance hier : c'est un gars en 3ème année à Serdaigle, il s'appelle Dexter Roletti. C'est en fait un lointain cousin de Marie car les familles de sang-pur sont toutes parentes. C'est grâce à elle que je l'ai rencontré : elle a fêté son anniversaire dans sa salle commune et m'y a invitée (elle m'a d'ailleurs avoué qu'elle avait dû demander la permission à son directeur de maison le professeur Flitwick de me laisser entrer dans la salle vu que je suis à Gryffondor) elle m'a présentée à son cousin. On a commencé à sympathiser, et maintenant, on n'arrive plus à se lâcher dans les couloirs. Mais je te rassure tout de suite mon cher journal : nous ne sommes qu'amis en fait, je le considère comme le grand frère que je n'ai jamais eu ! ! De plus, il a des vues sur une certaine Marianne, de Poufsouffle en 2ème année. J'en reviens maintenant à l'anniversaire où je me suis éclatée comme une folle mais que j'ai dû rapidement abréger : G.L (tu vois qui je veux dire ?). Heureusement, quand Dexter m'a raccompagnée à la tour de Gryffondor et qu'il a vu que Lockhart nous suivait de loin, il lui a rapidement rabattu le caquet. Mais les Maraudeurs, qui sortaient de la salle commune, nous ont vus ensembles, et Lockhart s'est précipité sur eux. Et maintenant, d'après les rumeurs que j'entends dans la salle commune, l'amitié profonde qui me lie à Dexter est loin de plaire à James. 


End file.
